Ball and Chain
"Ball and Chain" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Haven. Synopsis Time speeds ahead as an unknown element starts to rapidly age the men in Haven. Plot It's morning in Haven, and Vince and Dave are fishing off the dock. Vince snags his line on a dinghy and reels it in to free the hook. In the boat is a dead body, covered by a tarp. Audrey and Nathan arrive and are taken by the extreme old age of the dead John Doe, surprised that he was still fishing at his age. The Teagues claim that the body was younger when they found it and that the corpse has somehow aged in the short period of time since. Dave provides Audrey with a drawing of the man in his younger form. After wrapping up her interview with the Teagues, Audrey asks if they remember a woman named Lucy but gets no answer. Nathan confirms there's no ID on the body, and says that judging by the dead lobsters in the boat, the body has been there for at least three days. The harbor master, Beatty, arrives with her newly adopted son, Benny. While Nathan holds him, Beatrice explains that the boat was reported stolen a week ago from Camden. Audrey notices a tattoo on the man's arm. Audrey goes to talk to Duke at his new bar and restaurant, the Grey Gull. It's Friday and the bar's grand re-opening and Audrey tries to find someone who can identify the John Doe. Nobody pays any attention to her until she offers free drinks to anyone who recognizes him, and taking pity on her, Duke expands that offer to a month. Duke then tries to get Audrey to have a drink with him and take her mind off of work. He offers to cook her a healthy dinner next Friday if she can manage to take a night off of work and eat with him. Audrey doesn't believe that Duke will be able to keep the date, but Duke says that she'll cancel before he does. Agreeing to the date, Audrey then goes to see if the bartender, Nora, has seen her John Doe. Nora doesn't, and they comment on a local man, Joe Campbell, making out with a female tourist in a booth. Meanwhile, Nathan has been checking with local tattoo parlors, trying to find someone who recognizes John Doe's tattoo. He's also been trying to track down the gear in the boat, hoping to find who purchased it. Beatrice has said that some of lobstermen have been missing lobsters from their pots and Nathan suspects that the John Doe might be a poacher. Audrey and Nathan go to check out the last tattoo place on the list. The owner recognizes the tattoo, and says that he designed it, but hasn't tattooed it on anyone old. He also says that the John Doe couldn't have gotten the tattoo as an old man, and must have gotten it as a young man, decades before the tattoo was designed. Audrey and Nathan talk to Eleanor, the EMT and town coroner, who confirms that the John Doe not only got his tattoo in his 30s, but that, according to his bone density he was 30 when he died. She also confirms that he's been dead for about a week, with no sign of drugs and has no explanation for the rapid aging. She suggests that John Doe must have been aging that rapidly when he died. As they talk at the tennis court, an old man staggers out calling for Dr. Carr and collapses. They check his ID and find that that he's Joe Campbell, the man from the bar now aged by decades. At the Grey Gull, Duke doesn't recognize the woman Joe was kissing, but Nora remembers that her name is Helena. Nathan suggest that they bring in Dave to do a sketch based on Audrey's description. Nathan also checks Joe Campbell's record and discovers that he had a criminal record for petty larceny and poaching. Audrey and Nathan then go talk to Beatty at her office. She claims she doesn't recognize the sketch of Helena. She's shocked to learn that Joe is dead, and calls him a "gentle loser". An woman enters and is introduced as Abby, Beatty's nanny. She's just moved to Haven from Nebraska, and explains that she's an old family friend. Nathan again coos over the baby, and comments that the pink blanket will confused baby Benny. As Nathan takes a call, Beatrice informs Audrey that she's going on maternity leave. After the officers leave, Beatrice tells Abby that they know about Helena, but not when she's coming back to Haven. Nathan's call was from a bait shop owner in Camden who identified the John Doe's gear. The John Doe is Phil Reiser, and he had an unnamed partner who came in with him to the bait shop every Friday. Audrey and Nathan go to stake out the bait shop. Duke calls Audrey about their dinner plans. As she starts to apologize, a truck matching the description given to Nathan by the bait shop owner pulls up and a man, James Wardell gets out. They take him to the station, where he admits that he knows Helena. James tells them that Phil was with her the previous Friday, and he was too sick to go out the next day. He couldn't take Phil to the hospital because Phil had outstanding warrants. James admits that he took that he put Phil in the boat two weeks ago, and Audrey realizes that Helena has killed a man the last two Fridays... and it's the third Friday. At the Grey Gull, a disappointed Duke has a drink and Helena asks to join him for dinner. The next morning, Duke wakes up in his bed, on his boat, alone. As he slowly dresses and goes out, he notices Beatrice and Abby walking past. They say they're looking for a friend. Nathan and Audrey check and discover that there was a similar case in Derry in 1954. A woman named Alexandra Leidner, found the body, and died in childbirth one week later. Audrey gets a call from Duke, who informs her that Helena was that the Grey Gull on Friday. They go to Duke's boat and discover that he's aging. Duke admits he slept with Helena. He explains that he found her outside the bar and was eager to have sex with him, and she hypnotized him into going with her. When Nathan suggests they take Duke to the hospital, he refuses, saying that the hospital couldn't help him. He mentions that he saw Abby and Beatrice at the docks and they were looking for Helena. When Audrey and Duke go to talk to Beatrice, Duke insists on going with them. At Beatrice's house, they find Abby and figure she's protecting Helena. Abby insists they can't stop Helena now. They go inside and find two cribs, one with blue blankets and one with pink blankets. Duke recognizes one of the dresses in the open close, and says that Helena was wearing that the night before. Audrey recognized one of the dresses as one Helena was wearing a week before. Audrey notices her graduation certificate which says that Beatrice's maiden name is Leidner. Abby admits that Beatrice is Alexandra Leidner's granddaughter, and they realize that Beatrice is Helena. Abby explains that Beatrice goes to the lighthouse when it's Helena's "time." They go there, taking the now elderly Duke along, and find the door locked. Nathan kicks the door in and they find a very pregnant Beatrice with two more babies in their bassinets. Audrey realizes that Helena isn't taking the men's lives, the babies are.Beatrice admits that she can't control what Helena does. Beatrice's water breaks and Abby takes over. Duke goes outside and Nathan follows him. As Beatrice goes into labor, Audrey tries to find a way to save Duke. Beatrice explains that she ran into her ex-husband, who had started a new family. They had lost a baby, and later divorced after she was unable to have children after that. That night, she transformed into Helena and had a baby the next morning. After that, she couldn't control Helena. Abby admits that she helped Beatrice's grandmother, but couldn't do anything and Alexandra died in childbirth. Outside, Duke wonders if Nathan hates him, admits that he liked being alone, but he doesn't want to die alone. Nathan assures him that he isn't going to die, and half-jokingly says that he plans to kill him himself. Audrey realizes that Joe Campbell died one day later than Phil, and pieces together that he died when Beatrice held the baby. Beatrice says that she can't lose another child, and Audrey tries to reason with her, telling her that she has a chance to save Duke's life. Tearfully she agrees to never hold her child. Outside, Duke collapses and Nathan administers CPR. Once Beatrice gives birth, Audrey suggests that if the father holds the baby first, it will undo the aging process. Abby and Beatrice agree, and Audrey takes the baby to Duke. The baby's presence makes Duke worse and Audrey backs away. Duke begins to recover after they are separated. They figure that as long as they keep the baby away from both Beatrice and Duke, Duke will be fine. The baby is put up for adoption and Audrey wonders if they should tell Duke, who has forgotten much of what happened while he was rapidly aging. Later, Audrey meets the recovered Duke and tells him that Beatrice's new baby is his. He's shocked to hear that he has a daughter, Jean. Audrey shows him a picture that she took, and warns that he can never be near the baby. He claims he can't miss something he never had, and Audrey says she took the photo for Jean, because Audrey never had any pictures of herself as a newborn. Duke walks away trying to collect himself, and sees Nathan waiting for him outside. Nathan looks at him for a minute and then leaves. At the lighthouse, Beatrice gives Abby the two babies and a key, and Abby leaves, so that Beatrice is alone for her transformation into Helena. The last shot is of Helena, standing on the edge of the lighthouse looking out across Haven, her leg shackled so she cannot leave. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Jennie Raymond as Beatrice Mitchell * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Mary-Colin Chisholm as Eleanor Carr * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wournos (credit only) * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast * Chase Duffy as Cop * Sandi Ross as Abby * Laura Kohoot as Nora * Joe Zanetti as Russell * William Parsons as Joe Campbell (old) (credited as Bill Parsons) * Carrie Neville as Helena * Matthew Nette as James Wardell * Joshua Young as Joe Campbell (young) Uncredited * Mark H. Pound as Cop Featured Music * "Spirit of the West" by Dreams * "We All Fall Down" by Sweet Talk Radio Notes The episode aired ten days after the Warehouse 13 episode "Age Before Beauty," another rapid-aging story. External Links It is currently available for viewing on hulu. Summary from tv.com Category:Season 1